zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Crogall
Crogall is the kwami of Amplification who is connected to the Crocodile Miraculous. With Crogall's power, when he inhabits the Crocodile Miraculous, he can transform the wearer into a crocodile-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Crogall is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. He resembles a crocodile and has dark green skin with a lighter underbelly and dark green spikes along his back and thick tail. He has numerous sharp teeth and his eyes are black pupils on light green sclera. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Crogall has the power to levitate himself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' He can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Crocodile Miraculous, Crogall can transform the wearer into the a crocodile-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Crogall is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses his special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Crogall is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of his power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Crogall can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Crogall possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Crogall is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing his existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his small size, Crogall is capable of holding objects nearly twice his size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Crogall consumes a special magical potion, he receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide his owner with additional powers. Crogall is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should he fall into the hands of someone who would use his power for evil. **'Aqua Crogall:' When fed the green potion, Crogall becomes "Aqua Crogall", granting his owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Crogall gains an Ice Form, granting his owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Crogall is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside his body, which he usually gifts to his owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Crogall's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Enhance:' Crogall's special power allows him and his owner to amplify or strengthen preexisting objects, making them stronger and more durable than normal, such as weapons or fortifications. It can also be used to amplify the user's or another's own physical abilities. Additionally, it can amplify another Miraculous user's power, making the affected superpower stronger or allowing younger users a second use of their superpower without having to transform back. Skills *'Enhanced intelligence:' As the kwami of Knowledge, Crogall bears information on a variety of subjects and can perfectly recall any information. There are occasional gaps in his knowledge, however, due to living within a Miracle Box when inactive, which can be for many years, even centuries. Since kwamis are unable to see what happens in the world outside while they live within a Miracle Box, Crogall cannot gain new knowledge while inactive. *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Crogall has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once his partner uses their special power, Crogall begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Crocodile Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Crogall must eat to replenish his energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Crogall is inhabiting his Miraculous, he is unable to communicate or interact with his owner in any way until the transformation ends. He does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Crogall's name comes the Irish word for "crocodile". Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z